Heart Shaped Bruises
by ANTHRAX-VIRUS
Summary: Shizuo knows he is a monster by waking up and finding his love covered in bruises by him. But why is it everytime he hurts her, she will still love him? Why can't he control the monster inside when he is around her?


He awoke to the sight of the morning light pouring into his apartment bedroom. He had had a rough night, and he couldn't remember some of it to be honest. He cursed the sun for waking him up and was tempted to throw his nightstand at the window, that was until he heard a snuffling noise next to him. His glance changed from the blaring morning sun to the figure laying next to him.

It was a girl, a bit younger than him, he knew this girl. Her name was Kishitani Yura, and she was the blind younger sister of his friend Shinra. The ultimate question was, what was she doing in his bed? As he continued to look at her, she scooted closer to him and wrapped her arms around his bare torso and snuggled into his toned body.

His immediate reaction was to cringe away from her touch, but that didn't seem to happen until after he realize something rather important, she wasn't wearing any clothes...and nor was he. As he closed his eyes trying to put two and two together and denying that the outcome he came up with was the answer, he went back to looking at her. What was so wrong if they had had sex? He could love something, couldn't he? He wasn't a complete monster! He was human too, he needed love just like everyone else in the world. He also did have a small crush on this frail girl in his lap as well.

As he tried to recall the events that transpired that night, and came up with either nothing or things that made him blush furiously, she moved again, revealing more of her smooth pale skin. Her skin was beautiful, and such a pale colour, but something was off, there were red marks littering her neck, some of them were even turning purple.

_Did I do that?_ Was all he could think as he lifted the duvet that covered them both. This action only revealed more red, black, and blue marks all over the girl's delicate skin. He mutilated her. She showed him love, and now when he thought he had been gentle enough to her, she was covered in brusies that said otherwise. It looked like he had either beaten her, or raped her. _I am a monster. I can't even protect the thing I love._

He tried not to let this get to him, but he had tensed up and was clenching his hand into a fist. Yura felt him tense and woke a bit to smile up at him with that unique grin that only she had, "Good morning."

He looked down at her, she wouldn't be able to see the look on his face, the horror in his eyes so he tried to make himself sound normal, "Good morning..."

Count sounding normal up as a failure because she figured it out in a second, "Shizuo, why are you tense? You sound upset, is something wrong?" She looked sround aimlessly not knowing where she was looking at all.

He shook his head and tried not to let his pain through to his voice, "I'm fine Yura...I just realized something, that's all."

She sighed and nuzzled into his chest more, "It is the bruises, isn't it? It's not your fault Shizuo, you cannot control it. However, I am fine none-the-less so please don't worry about it."

No matter if she said not to worry or not, he was going to worry any way, he loved her, granted he was the reason she was blind, he was the reason she was covered in brusies, and he was probably the reason she didn't have a normal life, but he still loved her. He never meant to cause her so much pain, but no matter how much pain he caused her, she would still hold him and tell him he was not a monster or that he did nothing wrong. She was truely wonderful.

Yura could tell he was thinking by the feel of his body so she decided to break him from his thoughts, "Shizuo, if I say I'm fine, I'm fine." She crawled her way up his body, feeling around to envision him in her minds eye and find his face, "I love you, no matter what, and I always will, so try to relax." She kissed him passionately on the lips making him unconcsiously wrap his arms around her and hold her there.

After a moment or to he decided that this kiss needed to go even further and so her rolled her onto her back and kissed down her neck. This action was soon interupted though by a door opening with a confused Tom walking in, "Um...I'll come back later?"

Shizuo threw a lamp at his poor friend and when he heard the door closed, he continued to fondle and claim the girl underneath him. She could not only stop the monster inside him from coming out, but she would never know how much she also brought it out in him. Especially when it came to stuff like this.


End file.
